Unwind
by buggie21
Summary: With the end of seventh year rapidly approaching, Remus John Lupin is feeling antsy and incredibly stressed. It takes a lot out of him to put textbook, parchment and quill aside to spend some quality time with his favorite Marauder in the Astronomy Tower.


**Unwind**

**Author: **Sam (buggie21)

**Pairings: **Remus/Sirius

**Rating: **M for sexual content, drugs use and language

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary: **With the end of seventh year rapidly approaching, Remus John Lupin is feeling antsy and incredibly stressed. It takes a lot out of him to put textbook, parchment and quill aside to spend some quality time with his favorite Marauder in the Astronomy Tower.

**Disclaimer: **I am but a humble fan of Jo's work. She owns.

**Author's Notes: **It's been so long since I've written / updated on FF! This idea has been nagging at me for a while now. I actually started writing this well over a year ago, but pushed it to the side to let it breathe a little. I figured getting it on page would be the best remedy, though, so when I found it again I just had to continue! I've wanted to try to write a drug-related scene between these two of them for a while now, just because I think a happy, glassy-eyed Remus would be a cute Remus. Anyway, here we go! Please do review!

* * *

Remus sat hunched over a pile of books at his desk. A candle dripped down to near nothing, casting a dull light on the wall, parchment and the werewolf's concentrated face. His eyes were straining from the poor lighting, but he knew he must continue his studies in order to do as well as he wished. _Merlin, it must be pushing midnight_, he thought to himself. It was the Marauder's seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and the pressure to do well was smothering. If Remus had any chance to show the biased Wizarding World that he, albeit a dark creature, is capable of succeeding. His studying was both out of habit and necessity to his future survival.

To add to his stress, the Full was fast approaching. _Less than a week's time, _he mused, but shook the thought away. He knew that worrying about transforming would only distract from his coursework. He needed no distractions.

Just minutes after refocusing his train of thought, Remus was aware of barreling footfalls on the steps leading up to the dormitory. He only had time to mentally brace himself as

James, Peter and Sirius came crashing through the doorway. The Gryffindors collapsed on the floor, howling with laughter. All were disheveled, most likely from having to make a quick escape from Filch's watchful eye. Remus subconsciously took notice of the latter boy's slightly unbuttoned shirt and careful collarbone. Allowing himself only seconds to trail his eyes over the other boy's frame, it took the werewolf no time to tune all of them out and return to his assignment. After years of sharing a room with his fellow Marauders, Remus could easily refocus after the others made a scene. The quickly approaching closing of the year was another motivation.

The banter eventually died down. James declared his exhaustion and Peter agreed with him for the sake of agreeing with the leader, which was expected of the mousy boy. Sirius, on the other hand, quickly picked up on the lack of enthusiasm from the studious one, papers and textbooks strewn about him.

"Moony, this is so unhealthy!"

The quiet young man lifted his head, releasing a _pop_ from a stiffened joint. He had clearly been at it for hours. "I am not the least bit phased that I am the only one studying. This is the usual picture by the end of each year. Would the closing of our final year make any difference to any of you? I severely doubt it." He was hoping the Head Boy would speak up. One would assume that James would have gotten himself together to prepare for the rapidly approaching final days, but the Head Boy was known to boldly declare, _"A Marauder's work is never done, Moony."_

The werewolf looked to Sirius with expectation in his brow. When he got the usual shrug and handsome smirk in return, Remus good-naturedly rolled his eyes and returned to his quill and parchment.

Remus missed the silent conversation that was going on between the two dark-haired boys. Sirius glanced back for help, but only received a sympathetic glance from James. Sirius sighed and shot a glare at the bespectacled boy, who then nodded his head toward the now aggravated Marauder. Sirius, confused, crinkled his brow at his brother-figure. When James brought his pointer finger and thumb together to simulate the act of smoking, Sirius broke the silence with a bark of a laugh, a sound that made Remus' ears prick up.

Moments later, Remus could feel Sirius' presence beside him without looking up. "What is it, Padfoot?"

Sirius leaned into the desk and smirked to himself, Remus still refusing to give him his full attention. "I want to help you relax a little."

Remus, who had finally made eye contact with his fellow canine, wrinkled his brow. "What exactly does this "relaxation" entail?" He glanced between the disheveled, but always elegant, young man and his brother-in-crime, the latter of which standing by his bedpost with the trademark Marauder half smirk.

_Great._ _What the hell did I miss here? _

"Believe me," Sirius promised, "it will be well worth it." Sensing the werewolf's hesitation, he added, "Please trust me." Sirius nearly jumped for joy when he got a long, contemplated stare, and finally the telltale exhale of defeat from the studious one. The devious stud quickly grabbed an unidentifiable _something_ from his trunk, accepted the Cloak from James, and made for the doorway. He paused to be sure Remus was with him. "Moony?"

The studious one had trouble suppressing another eye roll, but he stopped himself when he allowed amber eyes to lock with silver. He felt the genuine care permeating through the raven-haired young man's steady gaze. Curiosity got the best of him, and all he could do was follow.

* * *

The cool spring wind rippled the Cloak and tousled Remus' slightly shaggy hair. He combed his scarred fingers through the light mane out of nervous habit. The young men sat fairly close to one another at the top of the Astronomy Tower, the Cloak still draped over their shoulders. Remus had certainly filled out in stature, his torso not quite as broad as Sirius' but he was fit in his own way. Years of transforming left him battered but toned, something he was slowly coming to accept, especially around the Marauders. Sirius was slightly different, however. He was just too beautiful, and Remus felt most self-conscious when with him.

_If I end up being the butt of his next prank, he'll never hear the end of it_.

"So… why exactly did you drag me up here on this crisp evening?" Remus tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but both a shiver and nerves betrayed him.

Sirius pretended not to notice to save him from embarrassment. "I've noticed how bogged-down with work you've become, and how all you do is sit hunched over your desk-"

"With good reas-"

"Alright, I admit I should be studying a bit harder than I have been. But Moony, you deserve to have some fun, too." With that, Sirius held up a roll of paper with a flourish. It was about the size of his little finger, slightly cone-shaped and twisted to a narrow point. The noble-born gingerly placed it between his lips and, cupping a hand against the wind, lit the end with his wand.

Remus furrowed his brow in confusion. _Sirius knows I don't smoke_. But then his keen wolf senses kicked in, his nose picking up a smell that wasn't tobacco. _Oh_.

"Where exactly did you get this stuff?"

The raven-haired boy sent a crooked smirk in his fellow canine's direction. "I have my sources, Mister Moony." He glanced up and observed his companion's still stiff frame. The taller boy released a prolonged smoky exhale, and both watched the smoke twirl with the gentle wind. "Honestly Rem, how do you expect to handle anything out there," he gestured to their vast surroundings, "if you can't handle a couple essays and exams?"

Just as Remus began to furrow his brows and open his mouth in protest, Sirius passed the joint and moved behind him, which in return earned him a questioning glance. The Animagus gently placed his hands on the shoulders before him. "May I?" Remus paused for a moment, his gaze over his shoulder, shocked by the care and intimacy in his friend's face. Sure, sometimes the guys would playfully work out the kinks in their backs after a particularly rough Quidditch match, or when one of them took an extra hard fall during a prank. There was nothing playful in the Animagus' offer, however, which made Remus all the more alert. It being a cooling dark night at the top of a grand tower added to the intimacy of the gesture. He could feel Sirius' smile as he gently began loosening his upper back. _Is he enjoying this? Or is he amused? Can he tell how much I absolutely love this?_

He carefully took smoke into his lungs, like he had observed Sirius do so many times before, and held it for a few seconds until he sputtered from the new intrusion. Sirius let out his familiar barking laugh while he continued to explore the other's tense back. Remus' eyes rolled for a completely different reason, a good reason, as Sirius worked out a particularly nasty knot. He took another tentative puff as he settled into the feeling once again.

_Merlin, I'm not even high yet,_ _but this is utter bliss._

Sirius had a way with his hands. The callused palms and fingertips worked wonders, moving with firm yet gentle ministrations across the planes of Remus' back. The light haired boy let his guard down long enough for a slight moan to escape his lips.

His eyes snapped open with a startling realization. He was suddenly embarrassed, and very aware of his tenting trousers. When he could muster enough strength to disconnect from his friend, Remus inched forward and simply stared at the floor.

Sighing, Sirius scooted forward and, after taking the joint and giving it a good drag, he rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. Remus jumped at the reconnection and reminded himself to breathe. "Rem, it's just _me_. Don't worry." He tapped out the joint and moved to face Remus, sitting cross-legged on the cool stone floor before him. "Moony, _Rem_, look at me. Please."

He couldn't resist when he asked so politely. Molten amber met swirling silver once again and Remus was lost. He listened intently.

"Whatever you're feeling right now – in _this_ moment – allow yourself to feel it."

Remus snorted, surprising the other boy. "If I did that, allowed myself to act on whim in _this_ moment, I could get myself in trouble." Sirius quirked a perfect brow, which made Remus mentally kick himself. The herb was doing its job in the relaxation department. His body felt weighted and nice, but his mind was still in a fog, and now he was saying things that could reveal the feelings he so carefully suppressed.

He was brought back to reality when Sirius touched his hands. "Letting yourself feel those things, giving in to what you want in _this_ moment, may not be such a bad thing." There was a glint in the Animagus' eyes that was similar to when he was up to no good, but this one was more tender. Understanding, even.

The tawny-haired boy took the opportunity to quickly lean in and press his lips against the Animagus' mouth. His lips were warm and slightly rough and just how he imagined they would be. Remus was nervous, so he only lingered a moment before retreating. Sirius, with his eyes still shut, moved to touch the other's leg.

"Rem, it's OK. Don't think too much."

Remus, a little light headed from either the drugs or the kiss – perhaps both – looked pointedly at the boy across from him. "You realize who you're speaking to, correct?"

Sirius smiled but shook his head. "I know you can do it, and I know you want it." A blush crept over Remus' features. Sirius opened his glassy eyes and smiled knowingly. "_I_ want it," he reassured earnestly.

Anxiety and insecurity swept over the lycanthrope. "Do you think it's the drugs?" he asked, knowing full well it was not.

Sirius, grey eyes swirling with heightened amusement and – what was that – _desire?_ – simply replied, "You tell me, Remus."

_Remus_. How often did his formal name grace the lips of Sirius Black? Taking his advice and trying not to over-think too much, the tawny-haired boy put aside all qualms and pressed his lips to those of Sirius Black.

He felt Sirius take a sharp breath, slightly stiffening, which made the suddenly daring young man pull back slightly and blush profusely.

"No," Sirius protested to the space between them, "Moony, I _want _this," Sirius quickly reassured him.

The blushing boy looked sheepishly to the dark-haired boy. "Why did you freeze-up?"

Sirius sighed, clearly frustrated with himself. He nevertheless smiled reassuringly. "I just… I've always imagined that moment, but it actually happening… it's brilliant."

Remus' jaw dropped ever so slightly. Was there color on Padfoot's high cheekbones? "Are you blushing, Sirius?"

"No-" He stopped himself when he realized there was no hiding it. "Maybe…?"

Catching him off-guard, Remus took the opportunity to gently guide Sirius' face to his, pressing against the full lips with his own. This time, Sirius took one of his Quidditch-firmed hands and rested it on the back of Remus' neck, letting his fingers tangle in the slightly shaggy hair. A little moan escaped him as they deepened the kiss, tongues tentatively playing.

Sirius was very good at kissing, which didn't exactly surprise Remus. There were rumors of the boy's sexual escapades with various young witches, even one thirty-something-year-old who frequented The Three Broomsticks, but nothing had ever been confirmed by the supposed sexual deviant. He once heard a couple Gryffindor girls' excited whispers of Sirius' _talented hands_.

He must have stopped kissing back, for Sirius noticed his pause. "What's wrong, Rem?"

Remus looked him in the eyes. "Exactly how many women have you slept with?"

Sirius frowned slightly, his forehead dented. "Only one, and she was a great disappointment."

Remus quirked a brow. "You mean the Great Sirius Black has only had sexual intercourse with one, only _one_, young woman? I find this hard to believe."

Sirius shrugged. "I found out I didn't like it very much. She was too…" he made a face, "_soft_. And annoying."

Remus ran his fingers over the top of the other boy's calloused hand. "So, all those things I hear people say about you deflowering half the castle…?"

"They're false," he replied firmly. "I've attempted to date a couple women, thinking I should give it a go, and only slept with one, when I realized I'm just not interested."

Remus dared to hold his gaze. "What _are_ you interested in?"

Sirius' lopsided smile returned. "Do you mean, _whom_?"

Remus' felt his heart jump when Sirius cupped his cheeks and planted a firm kiss on his slightly opened mouth. The slightly smaller Gryffindor noticed the defined bulge under the other's robes and felt a swimming heat in his lower abdomen. He attempted to suppress his light moan, but failed. This earned him a chuckle from Sirius.

"Enjoying… yourself?" he asked between prolonged kisses.

"…Perhaps..." replied Remus when he could catch his breath. Sirius smirked and dared to pull the other closer, each kneeling, body-to-body. Sirius ran a hand up Remus' arm, down his spine, up again, resting his palm on the other's torso. Remus felt like he would combust. Reaching up to cup the side of his face, Remus' finger grazed something unexpected; moving a lock of raven hair, he saw the new addition: a thin silver hoop in his left earlobe.

"You like it?" Sirius asked tentatively, as if Remus' approval would be the ultimate acceptance.

Remus squirmed at the sight of the simple silver hoop, another wave of warmth spreading throughout his abdomen. He let out a nervous half laugh, trying to relax with newly surfacing feelings. He didn't expect to be so turned-on by an earring. "I like it. A lot, actually." He reached out to gently touch the silver piece, Sirius' eyes falling closed, enjoying the attention. After a couple moments of simply touching, Remus dared to lower a kiss to the pierced lobe. He gently flicked his warm tongue over the piece, earning another audible moan from the other. Gaining confidence, Remus connected his mouth to the tender skin of Sirius' neck, sucking gently, yet with purpose. When Sirius' breathing hitched, his neck craning back to give the other boy better access, Remus began sucking and nibbling harder.

Hands were everywhere; cupping cheeks, running up and down limbs, exploring. Sirius, completely taken with desire, must have failed to realize he was lying horizontally on the Cloak, Remus hovering above him.

"Wait, Remus- how many people have _you_ done this with?" Was there a hint of anxiety in his voice?

The werewolf smiled sheepishly and averted his gaze to the shimmering fabric on which he knelt. His head with still in the clouds. It took him a moment to formulate a sensible response. "I've… never _slept_ with anyone, per se."

"Kissed a few broads here and there, eh?" Sirius put his hands behind his head, all cheeky-grin and glassy-eyes.

Remus sucked in a breath, readying himself to reveal what absolutely no one knew.

"I… may or may not have had a few… _encounters _with… _someone_."

Sirius' smile faltered. "Who?" he demanded, losing his suave demeanor.

Remus shrugged, a mannerism he adopted from his fellow canine. "You didn't give me a name, so I'm not going to provide _you_ with one."

Sirius searched his eyes for a moment, and then replied, "Fair enough. But can I ask one more thing?" He reached for the half-smoked joint, which he reignited and took a slow, steady drag from.

Remus nodded in response, reaching for the joint when Sirius was through. He knew what query would come next.

Sirius slumped back against the cloaked tile, lips pursed slightly. "Was this person male or female?"

Remus didn't cough this time when the earthy smoke filled in his lungs. He watched as the light wind carried it away, contemplating his answer. It would be more fun to "pull a Sirius" and keep him guessing. He turned his glassy gaze to the other, asking like he would say something, but merely winked.

Sirius reached for and promptly extinguished the joint, pulling Remus down with him. Remus let out a delightful laugh as he landed on the toned body, and was rolled over. Swirling grey eyes looked down into amber, searching. "You are… incredible, Remus."

The other allowed an uncharacteristic giggle to escape him. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. Full of mystery." Sirius rolled his hips into the other boy's, receiving another intake of breath and slight bucking below him. "But… I am determined to figure you out."

Happy with that, Remus reached up to clasp the back of the other's neck, pulling him down for a heated kiss. The werewolf's other hand sneaked down to rest on the other boy's bum, coaxing him to rock against him once again. His arse felt firm and wonderful, just as Remus had imagined so many times before. Both moaned into the other's mouth as they found a rhythm.

"Merlin, Remus…" Sirius' brows knitted together, his body beginning to tense. "This is… so good."

Trying to gain some control for both their sakes, Remus stopped moving and gently pushed against the other wizard's shoulders, causing him to grunt in protest.

"Wha-?"

"Shh," Remus chided as he knelt-up before the other. Sirius, though frustrated by the sudden end to their frotting, copied his stance. Remus smiled, pressed his lips to the other's once again, and allowed his hands to begin their work. He swept Sirius' robe from his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the stone floor. Sirius smirked against the other's mouth as he realized what was going on. He pushed Remus' robe to the floor and loosened his tie. Their torsos were soon bare, lips swollen with hurried nibbles. Remus surprised Sirius when he reached down to pull at his belt loop. The other pulled away slightly.

"Remus, are you sure?"

The werewolf sighed and looked at him levelly. "Aren't you the one who told _me_ to relax, go with the flow?"

The corners of Sirius' lips turned up slightly, but he still looked… _nervous?_ "No, I want to!" His response came out rather hoarse. He didn't sound like himself. "I just… I don't know _how_ to." Again, he looked to the slate floor, feeling embarrassed, muttering, "Merlin, I'm utterly useless…"

Whenever Remus dared to imagine this moment, he never saw himself in the more dominant role. Months of wanking in the shower or behind charmed curtains, an incredibly erotic image of Sirius would surface, well experienced and confident. For some reason he almost _expected_ the other to have pulled-off with other men. Maybe it was the carefree, mischievous vibe he gave off? Had he misinterpreted this? Surely he would have some sort of knowledge from having slept with that one bird.

Grounding himself once again, Remus rested his forehead against the Animagus'. "Do you trust me?"

Sirius' tone was one of greater certainty. "Yes, Remus. Of course I do." Embarrassment utterly betraying him, his top-dog persons gone, he replied, "Would you… show me?"

Remus' erection strained against his trousers. He thought he would come on the spot. "Absolutely. But Sirius," his confidence waivered slightly and he mentally-kicked his condition, "the moon's less than a week away. I may be… rougher than usual. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Sirius, incredibly aroused at the thought of his sexually charged friend, threw caution to the spring wind and began working on the other's belt. Remus, biting back a growl, latched his pink lips on the other's and quickly freed Sirius from the restraint of his pants. Sirius gasped and forgot about the job he was doing on the other's trousers when Remus wrapped a warm hand around his proud shaft.

_Is this really, finally happening?_ Remus mused as his hand glided over the firm yet soft skin of Sirius' prick. Remus had seen Sirius nude before, but never in this context, and never in this close of proximity. The hair that sprinkled his lower belly led to a thick thatch surrounding his aching appendage. Sirius, lost in pleasure, lay down again; his glazed eyes glistened back at Remus. He was beautiful.

"Remus, I – AH!" Sirius gave himself over to pleasure as the lycanthrope bent to brush his tongue against the head of his penis. Remus had done this a few times prior during hurried sessions with a sixth year Ravenclaw boy months ago. It was exciting at the time, but the oral was also rushed, and the boy's prick didn't have the nicest flavor – too sharp for his liking. Remus was in awe. When he took Sirius in his mouth completely, giving him a firm suck, he knew he never wanted this to end. The was Sirius clenched the Cloak in his fists, head thrown back, neck straining in desire… Remus never wanted to open another book. At least for the moment.

It was a telltale sign when Sirius began twitching that he was close. Remus let his prick go with a _pop_, resulting in a grunt from the writhing Animagus.

"I don't want you to come, just yet," Remus explained in a husky voice. "There's more I'd like to try with you, if that's OK." Remus was flushed from working the other man's length. Sirius, still gasping, nodded vigorously. Remus smiled. "I thought you might want to." He gave Sirius a swift kiss before dropping his own trousers. His swollen prick stood at a slight angle, a bead of pre-cum at its tip. Sirius moaned and went to stroke his own hard length, but was stopped by a scarred hand. "No," said the werewolf with a smile. Sirius _did_ live up to his randiness.

Remus reached into his discarded robe for his wand. "I'm going to prepare you. Are you OK with that? It might be cold."

Sirius, still on Cloud Nine, nodded vigorously. He somewhat self-consciously parted his knees, granting Remus access to his tight pucker. Remus cast the same charm that all the young men used when wanking, creating a slickness to ease any discomfort Sirius may experience. Granted, the weed would help, too. Sirius squirmed a little in anticipation.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

He looked incredibly embarrassed. "Will you, 'ya know, _fit_?"

Remus smiled reassuringly. "I'll try to be gentile." He kissed his temples, nose, and mouth before resting the head of his penis at his entrance. It was incredibly strange, yet erotic, to see the handsome wizard so submissive. The wolf found this endearing, exciting. "Ready?"

Sirius traced a scar that ran from Remus' cheek to the corner of his lip. "Yes," he said airily, noticeably relaxing his muscles.

With great control, Remus glided his prick through the tight pucker of muscle. He forgot how to breathe. It was everything he imagined; tight, warm, sensitive – he fought the urge to bury himself completely.

"Fuck, you're tight."

He realized that Sirius had a slightly pained expression on his face.

"Oh, Sirius," Remus breathed, planting a firm kiss on his lips, "tell me if it's too much."

Sirius shook his head, eyes still closed. "No! No, don't stop. It's just… different." Remus noticed the Animagus' prick had lost some of its gusto, it now softening between their stomachs. He reached down and fondled his shaft, bringing it back to life.

"Remus! Ahhh…" He began moaning once again. Remus tried his best to remain still, his arousal only growing when the boy below him hitched his hips. "OH!"

Remus smirked. "That good, Sirius?" He gave him a few more pumps before he could no longer wait. "I'm going to move, OK?" He could only moan in response. Remus, supporting himself with his hands on the floor, slowly pulled his length out until only his blunt tip was connecting their bodies, then rocked his hips forward again. He knew neither of them would last long.

Sirius, feeling more comfortable, wrapped an arm around Remus' shoulders and kissed him fiercely. "Moony! Fuck! Right there! Ahh!" His commands dissolved into a string of profanities and gibberish, much to the other's delight. Remus quickened his pace as he felt the warm knot in his abdomen grow incredibly hot.

Sirius came first, spurting white across their abdomens. Remus watched in awe as his Sirius' face first contorted in concentrated feeling, and then expressed overwhelming pleasure as he rode out his orgasm. "Fuuuuuck," was all he could manage. This sent Remus over the edge, his hips bucking into the other's with greater intensity, one hand still bracing the floor tiles, the other reaching behind Sirius' head to pull at raven hair. Remus thrust one last time, hitting a cushioned spot somewhere deep inside the still writhing young man beneath him.

"Siriuuuus!"

* * *

They lay one on top of the other, heaving breaths, completely spent, neither talking for long moments. Remus finally dared to look into the other's eyes. There he found ecstasy.

"Holy shit."

Remus couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah?" Remus' smirk fell, however, when he noticed the mess all over James' cloak. "Oh gods, Prongs'll _kill_ us!"

Sirius propped himself on an elbow, observing the sticky mess. "I couldn't care less about the damn Cloak right now." Sirius' pleasure-fogged eyes met Remus'. "I may not be able to walk or sit on a broom for a week, but that was literally the best I've ever had it."

Remus made a face. "You've only had it once before, Pads, and it was with a_ bird_."

Sirius chuckled. "So what? I also happen to know how to please myself, and it's never been that good." His face was still flushed, black hair mussed where Remus had been tugging. "I didn't know you had it in you, Moons."

Remus, sated, replied, "Don't underestimate the bookish wolves. We have quite the appetite."

Sirius released a bark of laughter, resting his head on Remus' shoulder. "What does this mean?"

Remus thought for a moment. "Does it have to mean anything right now?"

The older boy ran his hand down the lycanthrope's battered torso. "I suppose not."

"You're the one who told me to relax and just _feel_."

Sirius mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that, Pads?" Remus noticed his face was scarlet.

"I just… think I'm feeling something else, right now."

Amber eyes met grey. Remus felt another hot coil form in his abdomen. His heart leapt with nerves. Always the quiet one, he was never one for sharing feelings. Sirius and James were much more open, always talking about the Muggle movement from the decade before that preached mind-altering substances and sexual freedom. Remus was much more private, and he contemplated saying his next few words carefully.

"Me too. I think I'm in love with you."

They fell from his lips almost effortlessly. Perhaps he had been meant to say them long ago.

But Sirius had looked away, resting his head on the wolf's shoulder once again, not responding for long moments. Remus was sure he'd ruined everything. Maybe this was just a ploy for Sirius to get his rocks off because he wasn't getting any. Maybe it was a Marauder's dare he wasn't in on. He was frantically wracking his brain, feeling that he should explain himself, when he felt the wetness of tears on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius. I didn't mean to upset you. I-"

"Moony, _Remus_," Sirius turned his teary eyes to Remus once again. "For how long?"

Remus felt his words catch. He was determined not to lie. He had committed to telling him. "T-two years…" He was feeling vulnerable; exposing himself in the rawest way he has ever in the years he had known the young man. He was surely digging himself a hole. This night would certainly change things between the two.

"Same," Sirius smiled, dropping another tear. "Merlin, I am such a _girl_," he exclaimed, swiping at the droplet that graced his perfect cheek. "I haven't told the others, don't worry. I thought that if something ever happened between us, we would talk about it, together, before telling anyone."

Remus, surprised at how much thought Sirius had put into this, held his gaze firmly, trying to read any deception, any telltale sign that the pureblood was fibbing. But Sirius had exposed his proud self – literally _and_ figuratively – and Remus saw the genuine care that emanated his aura.

The lycanthrope abandoned all doubts and claimed his lover's lips with his own.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated :)


End file.
